Comment écrire une guimauve sur Muse
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Une parodie des Supermassive Twilight Guimauves que l'on trouve sur Muse.


**Je n'ai voulu à aucun moment dans cet OS manquer de respect à quelqu'un. Tout est à prendre au second degré. D'ailleurs, je suis moi-même fan de Muse alors-**

* * *

**Ecrire une fic (guimauve dégoulinante Mary Sue) sur Muse (peut coller avec d'autres personnes réelles).**

**I. Mode de vie à adopter et méthodes d'écriture.**

Publiez votre fanfic sur Skyrock.

Oubliez tout titres de Muse autres que Starlight.

Niez farouchement lorsque l'on vous demande si vous étiez au courant que Matthew Bellamy était marié et avait eu un fils avec Kate Hudson.

Ecrivez un scénario de feuilleton télé et pas une fanfic, de manière à ce qu'elle soit sans fin abandonnée sur votre blog depuis l'anniversaire de vos 12 ans.

Considérez Gaïa Polloni comme une peste.

Croyez avec ardeur que Gaïa est détestée de tous, sauf de Matthew.

Ne faites plus la différence entre Dominic Howard et Dominique Strauss Kahn.

Ne faites plus la différence entre Dominic Howard et Pedobear.

Ne considérez Matthew Bellamy que comme une petite crevette mégalo-lunatiquement incomprise.

Comparez le trio avec des personnages de film: Frodo la langoustine agaçante = Matthew la crevette mégalo-lunatiquement incomprise, Sam le gourmand = Dominic le pervers, et Gandalf = Chris.

Oubliez que "crevette" est quand même le surnom de Levy McGarden dans Fairy Tail.

Soyez une groupie.

Soyez une fangirl.

Petite subtilité: détestez les groupies et les fangirls et niez en faire partie.

oubliez qu'il y a une majuscule après un point.

Oubliez qu'il y a un point à la fin d'un phrase

Ouliez l'existence des accents.

Oubliez le sens du mot "relecture".

Oubliez que les zigzags rouges et verts en dessous de vos mots, ce n'est pas pour faire joli car c'est Noël.

Oubliez que le lecteur ne devine pas systématiquement qu'il s'est passé 3 ans entre le chapitre 8 et le chapitre 9.

Racontez votre vie à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Mettez des smileys à la fin des répliques des personnages.

Ecrivez vos dialogues comme une pièce de théâtre pour que l'on comprenne que vous ne connaissez pas d'autre verbe que "dire".

Détestez Tokyo Hotel.

Détestez Radiohead et U2. _Hein ? Muse ressemblerais à U2 ? Impossible, j'adore Muse et j'aime pas U2._

Oubliez qu'il y a d'autres bonnes sources de musique que Muse.

Oubliez qu'il y a d'autres sources de musique que Muse.

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les mauvaises critiques.

Convertissez vous en Bellamiste.

**Au sujet du Bellamisme**

Les 10 commandements et les 7 péchés capitaux pour les chrétiens. L'interdiction de certaines viandes pour le musulmans etc...

Comme toutes les religions, le Bellamiste à des droits et des devoirs.

**Les 10 commandements (extraits du blog ça-nous-a-muse, avec quelques modifs spéciales groupie-fangirl)**

**1**- Starlight tu écouteras tous les jours._ (Forcément !)_

2- Le CHRIStianisme et le HOWARDisme tu adopteras au même titre que le Bellamisme. (Mais un peu moins quand même)

3- Jamais des blagues sur la taille de Dieu tu feras. Ou alors pas beaucoup.

4- Jamais de blagues sur les slims de Dieu et de son disciple rythmique tu feras.

5- L'honneur de Dieu tu défendras, même si tu dois laisser ta vie au combat.

6- Morgan Nicholls tu oublieras.

7- Gaia Polloni tu ne respecteras pas.

8- Au concert de Muse tu iras, même si pour ça un vigil tu devras assassiner.

9- Toutes ressemblances avec autres groupes tu nieras.

10- Des amplis toi aussi tu essaieras de violer.

**The seven deadly sins ( In English because in French ça marche pas )**

1. The Megalomania

2. The Madness

3. Be an Assassin

4. Catch the Wolstenholme syndrom (shaking your head)

5. Feeling good when Matthew isn't single anymore

6. Uprising against God

7. Singing for Kate Hudson's bliss

**Droits et devoirs et interdictions**

Ne pas manger de crevettes tu devras, car la famille de Dieu est aussi importante que Dieu lui-même.

Ne pas sortir sans un tee-shirt Starlight tu devras, ou grave punition tu receveras.

Ne pas conduire sans écouter Supermassive Twilight Guimauve tu devras.

**II. Vos personnages.**

**1) Les personnages principaux:**

**a. La fille**

Elle est le personnage principal. Elle constituera 65 % de vos POV *. Elle porte un prénom banal très proche du vôtre et finira en couple avec Matt ou Dom (en général, Matt). Elle est bilingue à 19 ans et a un boulot lui permettant de rencontrer des rockstars a tout moment comme étudiante.

* * *

_Matt: Je suis malade ! Je vais aller voit le médecin de Cergy Pontoise ! Dom: Je veux avoir une maison de vacances à Nice ! Je vais aller à l'agence immobilière de Bonnières sur Seine ! Chris : Ils me font déprimer ! Je vais aller voir le psy de Haumont-près-Samogneux !_

* * *

_*** POV: voir à la rubrique -**_

* * *

**b. La meilleure amie.**

Elle constituera 10 % de vos POV. Elle porte un prénom banal très proche de celui de vôtre meilleure amie et finira en couple avec Matt ou Dom (en général, Dom). Elle est bilingue à 19 ans et a le même boulot que sa meilleure amie.

**c. Matt**

Il constituera 15 % de vos POV. Les trois étapes de sa description physique:

- Taille

- Yeux OU cheveux ( période rouge, période pics et période banane écrasée sur la tête interdites ).

- Incisive droite.

_Exemple: (car elle aura beau être une fan, même si il met des lunettes de soleil, la fille ne l'aura pas reconnu). Il était de petite taille, mais sa le rendait mignon. ces yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement perçant que je le voyais à travers ses lunettes de soleil Il avait une petite dent rebel mais sa me plaisait bien_

**_Notez que j'y ai appliqué quelques méthodes d'écriture._**

Les trois étapes de sa description morale:

- Lunatique

- Âme d'artiste incompris (part composer à la moindre saute d'humeur, comme faire tomber sa tartine de confiture sur le mauvais côté)

- Innofensif et gentil.

Rôle: Petite crevette furieuso-lunatico-mégalo-inoffensivement incomprise.

**d. Dom**

Il constituera 10 % de vos POV. Les trois étapes de sa description physique:

- Cheveux blonds

- Grands yeux verts (rime avec pervers)

- ... rien d'autre.

Les trois étapes de sa description morale:

- Pervers

- Incapable de tenir une relation plus de 30 minutes

- Voir premier tiret.

Rôle: Montrer que même les pervers incapables de tenir une relation plus de 30 minutes on des sentiments.

* * *

**Vous avez du remarquer que je n'ai pas mit le rôle de la fille et de la meilleure amie. Ce, car elles ont toujours le même profil, mais peuvent inverser:**

Timide/folle

FanDeMuse/ConnaispasMuse/aimepasmuse

Etc...

**2) Les personnages secondaires:**

**a. Les ex**

Constituent tout les ennemis en plus du patron des deux filles. Gaïa Polloni en fait partie. Kate Hudson les rejoint parfois en court de route. Généralement, une des multiples ex de Dom est dedans. Plus rarement sa soeur. Et les ex des deux filles, généralement les prototypes du parfait macho. Ils ne servent qu'a susciter le plus haut degré d'agacement du lecteur.

**b. Chris**

Sert principalement à faire le papa-poule tout d'abord de Matt et Dom complètement Saoulos-Bourros-ShootosAuxChampignonsMarios et ensuite de ses vrais gosses. Ah oui, oublions aussi que c'est lui le plus jeune et que c'est lui qui a eu à la base des problèmes d'alcool (sachant qu'en général, les fictions se passent pendant qu'il a ces problèmes d'alcool).

**Le reste des personnages -Tom, Kelly etc...- ne servent à rien.**

**III. Les POV**

POV est un terme utilisé par les fans de Muse pour dire "point de vue". On croit souvent que c'est une simple traduction en anglais, mais c'est bien plus profond:

**P **comme petit - magnifique référence à votre dieu~~

**O **comme _Orange in a Cimetery, _le fameux album de Muse sortit en 2001.

**V **comme view

Si nous assemblons ces trois mots, nous avons :

_Petit orange in a cimetery view._

Traduisons maintenant "petit" en anglais.

_Small orange in a cimetery view._

N'oublions pas le génitif qui se fait en 's. ( Evidemment, un S comme dans Supermassive Twilight Guimauve ).

_Small orange in a cemetery's view._

Remettons tout ça dons l'ordre pour que ça aie un sens (pour une fois).

_Small orange's view in a cimetery._

Ce qui se traduit par:

_La vue de la petite orange dans le cimetière._

Comme nous parlons ici de points de vue.

_Le point de vue de la petite orange dans le cimetière._

Les personnages utilisés dans les POV sont donc comparés à des petites oranges tristes.

**Les POV dans la répartition des chapitres.**

Prenons un exemple:

_POV Jessica (la fille)_

_J'embrassai timidement Matthew et je suis partie vers l'ascenseur Dom avait assisté à la scène et Léa aussi. ils se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent langoureusement._

_NB: La timide se retrouve systématiquement avec Matthew et la folle avec Dominic._

Nous voila donc avec un bon chapitre bien remplit. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait finit. Il faut passer par **TOUS** les points de vue de petites oranges dans le cimetière (parlons français !). Ce genre de technique d'astuce est très apprécié par les lecteurs qui ne sont pas du tout préssés de lire la suite et qui ne zappent jamais ces passages tellement utiles ! Voila un bon vrai chapitre:

_POV Jessica _

_J'embrassai timidement Matthew et je suis partie vers l'ascenseur. Dom avait assisté à la scène et Léa aussi. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent langoureusement._

_POV Matthew._

_Jessica m'embrassa timidement et partit dans l'ascenseur. Dom et Léa en firent de même version langoureuse._

_POV Dom._

_Jessica embrassa langoureusement Matt et partit dans l'ascenseur. La chaleur monta dans mon corps et j'embrassai langoureusement Léa._

_POV Léa_

___Jessica embrassa langoureusement Matt et partit dans l'ascenseur. La chaleur monta dans mon corps et j'embrassai langoureusement Dom._

Les chapitres sont en général plus long (car nous savons si bien les découper !) et le changement de POV les rendent plus long et pas du tout ennuyeux.

**IV. La description.**

Vous ne décrirez que les personnages principaux- j'ai déjà donné les étapes de Matthew et Dominic. Passons maintenant à la description des filles. Voilà comment vous la ferez, au début du premier chapitre.

Prénom: Jessica

Nom: Middleton

Âge: 19 ans

Physique: Plus petite que Matthew Bellamy, brune, yeux verts, taches de rousseur, cheveux bouclés.

Caractère: Timide, réservée, calme, intelligente. Ne connais pas Muse.

* * *

Prénom: Léa

Nom: Monaco

Âge: 19 ans

Physique: Grande (mais plus petite que Dominic Howard), rousse ou blonde, yeux marrons, cheveux lisses.

Caractère: Folle, tarée, exhibitioniste, perverse. Est fan de Muse.

* * *

Voilà, vousferez une fiche de présentation au début du chapitre, ça vous évitera les verbe d'étât. Le seul problème: un personnage qui se rajoute en cours de route. Il va falloir aller sur pour trouver autre chose que être et avoir! Le galère !

**V. La meilleure fiction.**

Je voudrais maintenant vous parler d'une incroyable fiction que j'ai lue. Elle respecte la quasi-totalité des critères. La voici:

En fait, dès qu'on met un lien, ça le supprime automatiquement donc si vous les voulez, demandez les moi par review ou PM ^^

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, je ne sais pas si j'en referais un autre. J'ai aussi en projet une fic parodiant les autres fics de Muse, mais je ne suis pas sure que je la ferais.**

**Maintenant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

**Non, vous devez laisser une review ou vous mangerez des crevettes !**


End file.
